Forbidden Apple
by Isaac The Flower Queen Lahey
Summary: Hermione is in love with Ron. Or is she? Is she really? Or is that a lie she's told everyone including herself? If only she didn't have such feelings for that Slytherin boy! Rated M for later chapters
1. It's Only The Beginning

**Hello to all! First off, I'm very sorry I never continued Twisted Emotions. I lost the inspiration. If you have ideas for the story to continue, let me know(:**

**Second, I'm very sad to say that I haven't seen the latest HP movie so this is as close as I will get.**

**Third, I'm sorry that it's short, but once again, it's just a test atm. Considering at how obsessed I am with this pairing, this story will most likely continue for a while. So let me know if you think I should continue or not(:**

_

* * *

In dark times, times like these. Two people are brought closer together._

It seems like an eternity since those words had been said to Hermione. She didn't understand why it had chosen to ring through her head now, of all times.

Her eyes stared out the window of the train as she sat alone in one of the small rooms. Her hands remained in her lap as her thumbs began to cause friction against one another, twiddling about. Her waves of dark hair flowed down past her shoulders effortlessly. She didn't understand herself anymore.

Her heart had chosen the enemy. Draco Malfoy, a student of Slytherin and a pure blood. How could she betray Ron like that? He was the one person who only loved her back. Or was that just what she continued to tell herself? She knew Draco would never love her back, so she went to Ron. Had she ever actually loved the red head?

"You okay Hermione?" The voice came from the doorway.

Hermione had slightly jumped at the sound of his voice. She looked toward the red head himself. Harry was right behind him. "Hey guys, sorry, I must have dozed off." She gave a pathetic excuse of a smile before allowing Ron to sit beside her and Harry sitting across from her just as they always did.

A conversation was deeply needed through the silence of the train ride. Hermione sat straight and cleared her throat. "So, Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater." She spoke, looking at Harry though her words were intended for Ron.

Ron glanced from Hermione to Harry curiously before hearing Harry argue, "I mean, his father was a Death Eater. It all makes sense. Besides, Hermione said she saw it."

Huffing, Hermione glared at Harry. "I told you, I don't know _what _I saw." That was a lie. She knew exactly what she saw. She just didn't want to believe it. Believing it would mean that the knew exactly what was coming if she were to get on the wrong side of Draco, or worse, if she found out the task the Dark Lord would give him.

The ride had seemed silent after that. Then again, what else was there to say? That seemed to be all they could talk about anymore, the Death Eaters. It didn't help that they had attacked the muggles in broad daylight. Hermione hadn't seen Harry since their conversation. He told them that he would be back, but he had yet to return and they'd just arrived at Hogwarts. Getting to her feet, she followed Ron out of the doorway, glancing down the hall. "I wonder where Harry went." She spoke softly.

All that she had gotten in return was a slight, careless shrug from Ron. "He's probably already off the train." He then began to lead her off the train.

She glanced toward him as he spoke before following him out. She took one last glance down the hall as she reached the exit before hopping off the train. This would mark the beginning of a very interesting and probably the most sickening year of Hermione's life as a student at Hogwarts.


	2. Mixed Feelings

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with the second chapter of the story FINALLY.**

**I got the silent feedback of people adding the story to their alert list so I knew I couldn't disappoint people.**

**Thank you guys sooo much for adding me to your author alert and story alert lists.**

**It makes me feel so happy.**

* * *

As Hermoine got off the train, she allowed herself to follow the red head male that she had 'fallen' for. Of course, her half her heart screamed it was all a bunch of rubbish and yet the other half was screaming that she couldn't fall for the rotten fruit of a man that Draco was. She felt Ron at her side, though her eyes reverted back toward the train. She saw as all the blinds of a specific car were drawn.

She looked at it curiously. She may have been a muggle, but she sure as hell wasn't stupid. Something was going on and as far as she knew, that was a Slytherin car. "Goddamnit Harry…" She mumbled under her breath. "What?" She heard Ron ask. It wasn't until now that she realized that Ron was staring at her and he was only inches from her face.

Hermoine could feel as her lush skin turned a bright pink. The blood had all rushed toward her face and she could feel it. Bloody hell, why did she have to have feelings for the red head _and _the blond? "Erm…nothing. Let's just get our bags and get to dinner before we're late." She spoke softly, making sure that her voice didn't catch and if it had, she was quick to recover so that he wouldn't notice.

She didn't understand why she had always felt so sure about herself except for when it came to the case of Draco and Ron. As the two walked through the gates, they had been welcomed by the small Professor Flitwick. "What's going on?" She asked him curiously. "Oh, just some security measures Ms. Granger. Please, Mr. Weasely, Ms. Granger, continue on and grab your bags. Allow them to check them before you enter please." The two exchanged glances but continued on, making sure to follow the directions.

Hermoine couldn't help but to notice how close Ron had been to her. It seemed that he had never really left her side except for when they separated to go into the sleeping corridors to change for supper. It made her feel uncomfortable. Why? She had loved him didn't she? For Christ Sakes, she'd been trying to get his attention all these bloody years.

As she finished changing into her usual robes, she looked at her reflection in the tall mirror. The image staring at her was a pale, fragile looking female. Beside her was a small child, her wavy hair about the same length as the older woman. A bright smile remained on her cherry lips as she stood beside a red headed boy. That was it. She was losing her mind.

Huffing, she stormed out of the corridor and met Ron downstairs. Together, they headed into the dining hall. She hadn't eaten her food nor had she even bothered to touch it. She had been looking around the hall for Harry. She then watched as Ron ate at his food like a pig. She made a scoff of disgust and smacked him with a book. "How can you be eating when your best friend is missing?" She yelled at him angrily. It wasn't a personal matter toward him; instead it was her fighting her inner demons. And she was taking it out on him. She then gasped as she saw Harry walk into the hall with a handkerchief held to his nose covered in blood. "What has he done now?" She asked curiously.

As much concern she'd had for Harry, the concern didn't last long. Her eyes had caught a glimpse of the blond male. His pale complexion, his square head…his perfect hairline, his pale blue eyes were all a part of him and his pureblooded wizardry.

The urge to jump to her feet and confront him ran through her. Of course, it wasn't the confronting that she had wanted to do. It was the fact that she had wanted to be with him. And one day, she would force herself to be alone with him. She would allow the two of them to become close. One day…she would kiss him.


	3. Dawning Reality

**First, I would like to say I am SO sorry for not writing!**

**I know several of you have probably given up on me by now, but a lot has been happening. Anyways, all that really matters is that I'm here.**

**Hooray!**

**Here's the third chapter. I hope you guys like it(:**

* * *

No. Those thoughts were wrong. Everything she felt toward Draco was _wrong_. But why hadn't she even bothered to stop any of it? Not once did she ever look away when his pale hues met her chocolate optics. Never did she stop talking to him after every snarky remark he threw toward her. _Not once_ did she turn him away. But _why_?

After realizing that she'd been staring at the blond male this entire time, she quickly drew in a small inhale, her brown hues averting away from him, back toward the bloody mess before her. She asked no questions on who had done this to Harry. Nor did she really speak at all. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to. It was that Headmaster Dumbledore had taken the podium.

Every student in the Great Hall had turned in their seats. Of course, the Slytherin may have been able to care less. And perhaps this clear observation is what confirmed Hermione's worst nightmare. Draco was looking around, looking for a distraction. He was doing something he knew he shouldn't be. But the sound of Dumbledore's voice tore the brunette away from her object of curiosity.

"Very best of evenings to you all," Hermione looked over to see as Ginny began to pat at Harry's bloody and yet, non-damaged nose. "First off, let me introduce, the newest member of our staff; Horris Slughorn. Professor Slughorn I'm glad to say, has agreed to resume his old post, as potions master. Meanwhile, the post of defense against the dark arts, will be taken by Professor Snape." As Dumbledore paused, Hermione couldn't help but to notice as the entire Slytherin table had begun to clap in celebration. "Now as you know," Dumbledore continued. "each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why. Once, there was a young man. Who like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, stepped under its roof. He seemed to all the world, a student, like any other. His name, Tom Riddle."

That was when the commotion begun. Everyone's heads turned, and whispers and murmurs began. Only a few years ago, had Harry faced Tom Riddle in the form of a snake. Or had he? Ginny had been saved that year. And the name of Tom Riddle only made Hermione shudder slightly.

As Dumbledore began to speak once more, the noise died down as they listened, curious now. "Today of course, he's known all over the world by another name. Which is why, as I stand, looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's wall. And in the end, their greatest weapon is you. Just something to think about. Now off to bed, pit pit."

As Hermione began to rise, she couldn't help but to glance over Harry's shoulder. That was when she saw it. As every Slytherin began to stand, there was one, sitting at the table. He seemed deep in thought, lost maybe. And as the blonde's eyes met hers, she felt sick to her stomach as his lips immediately formed a hard line and got up. To go after him was what she'd longed to do. But to go after him was in fact, what she didn't do.

Instead, she turned her head, her curls closely following, some pieces had fallen in front of her shoulders, others fell behind and lay against her back. She clenched her fists tight before storming off. "Mione?" She heard Ron call after her. But she said nothing. Instead, she felt as the burning tears fell past her cheeks. It was true, it was all true. The blond man she'd fallen hopelessly in love with was a Death Eater. It wasn't that she hadn't known before hand. Of course, she'd known. It was that she didn't _want_ to know. She didn't want to _**believe**__._


	4. What Just Happened?

**So...people continued to add this story to their favorites. Thus, I finally wrote the fourth chapter! **

**I know, it was sort of sudden and rushed, but if I don't...then it'll be FOREVER before I finish this fanfic. But believe me, there's more speed bumps along the way!**

* * *

There's only so much a person can do to block thoughts from their mind. Completely erasing the thought of Draco being a Death Eater didn't seem to be one of her options. Of course, it's the one option that made the most sense. The only reason she didn't…was because that would mean that she was erasing him; erasing her longing for him, her lust for his pale hues, nearly white hair. She didn't want to lose him, didn't want to lose any memory of him or what he looked like. It was for this reason and this reason alone that she knew he was going to be in her head for an awfully long time.

Rushing through the crowded halls of students ranging from first years to seventh, she found her way to the Gryffindor common room. Whispering the password before her voice broke, exposing her weakness, she ran through the portrait and into her sleeping chamber, body colliding with the bed. The sounds of the bed shifting slightly beneath the sudden impact sounded throughout the empty room followed by the sound of quiet sobs. How could she had been so _stupid_?!

All was quiet aside from the sounds of her sobs until she heard a rapturous sound against her window. The sound of an owl tapping its freshly sharpened talons against the window startled her, causing her to jump in moderate surprise. Sitting tall and rubbing her eyes with her wrists, she squinted in the direction of the owl, not recognizing the creature. Cautiously standing her ground, she began to slowly advance, carefully opening the window. As she did so, the owl did a fair swoop, dropping a small envelope into her hands before quickly turning around and flying straight out the window.

For a moment, Hermione stood nearly stupefied as her eyes stared at the envelope in her hands, curiosity coursing through her. Whose owl was that? Was she in trouble? Could it have been a mistake? Shaking her head slightly, she thought herself being ridiculous. Quickly fiddling with the seal of the package, she managed to get it open before sliding a small piece of parchment out from within its confinements.

_I don't know what you think you're doing, Mudblood. You think you've got it all figured out don't you? I'm related to Tom Riddle, and you think this to be true. Lets see just how much you know. Meet me in the fairgrounds at the strike of dawn._

_draco lucius malfoy_

Her eyes remained focused on the paper as she focused on the wording. What did he really want? Normally, he almost took pride in the fact that she was giving him weird looks. Never had he made a big deal about it. Letting out small, jagged breaths, she tried to breathe normally but found it difficult.

"Hermione?" The sound of another voice made her nearly jump three feet in the air. Glancing up, she saw one of the Petil sister's. Shaking her head, she pushed her way past the Gryffindor member and headed down the stairs to the common room. Her eyes glanced over Ron and Harry who were now trying to rush to her side before she disappeared again. To no avail, however, she pushed open the portrait and began to quietly wander the halls, glancing around this way and the next.

Finding her way into the fairgrounds, she began to pace back and forth, trying to piece everything together. She had another four hours before Draco would even arrive. The brat always wanted to make sure there was no chance for him to get caught. He was a scardy cat. The thought forced a giggle to release from inside her. Letting out a small gasp, she bit on her lower lip, sitting on one of the benches closest to a wall, trying to conceal herself in the darkness.

Resting her head against her knees, she kept her teeth clenched against her lower lip as the thoughts raced through her. What did Draco truly want? What if he had feelings for her in return? "Come on, Hermione. Don't be so ridiculous." She criticized herself in a whisper. Closing her eyes, she listened as the night grew more and more silent until the creatures around the school began showing signs of their dominance of the darkness.

Some sounds had caused her to jump and others were oddly relaxing. Never removing herself from the shadows of the building, she raised her head in time to see a figure making their way in her direction. Feeling her body tense, she could only hope it was the Slytherin jerk who she was so madly in love with and not one of the professors.

As the figure drew in closer and closer, she felt herself begin to relax. His pale locks reflected white beneath the moon's light. His hues nearly glowed as the blue reflected every spec of light that was thrown in its direction. Shifting awkwardly, her legs swung over the edge of the bench, hands gripping at the marble beside her thighs. He continued walking in his signature posture, never seeming to slow as he got closer and closer to her.

As he reached her, she felt as the front of her robes was bunched into a fist, lifting her before her back was slammed against the cement wall of the school. A loud grunt escaped her as she glared in his direction with her dark orbs. "Bloody hell, there was no reason for that, Draco." She cursed quietly, hands wrapping around his wrist.

For a moment, he paused, eyes moving to the contact of their skin against his arm. Seeing this, she was quick to release her grasp before looking into those pale hues. "I swear to you, I know nothing. But I do know that you're a Death Eater. I…" She didn't dare finish what she was going to say. This bothered him.

Watching his face inch closer and closer to her own, she could feel his cool breath pan over her lips. This caused for her breath to grow short. "Finish it." He hissed between gritted teeth. "What did you do, Granger?" He nearly growled in her direction. For a moment, she said nothing. For a moment, she wasn't sure _what_ to say. Who knew what he was planning to do.

"I…I saw it." She whispered softly. As the words left her lips, she watched as he quickly reached inside his robes, pulling his wand from one of his pockets. A small squeal of fear escaped her as she slumped back into the cool wall behind her. "Draco, please." She tried to plead with him before feeling a cool touch against her lips.

Not realizing she'd closed her eyes, she slowly began to open them, seeing his face as close as possible to her own. The feel against her lips was the feel of his lips against her own. Her body began to relax once more, something that probably shouldn't happen around the likes of him, but it did. It probably always would. Sliding her eyes shut once more, she felt as the kiss lingered before the reluctant break, Draco now standing tall before her.

Letting out a gentle breath, her eyes flitted open, seeing the tale, pale figure before her. "Tell no one, Granger." He gave her a firm glare. Her eyes only watched him, lips parted in a speechless notion. Silently nodding her head, she felt him release her. His body turned from her, now beginning to walk away. What. The. Hell. Just. Happened.

Before allowing for him to get too far, she took a step forward, quietly calling out to him. "Draco!" The sound was enough to get him to stop and turn back. A nearly wicked smile was plastered on his lips. That bastard. Hesitating momentarily, she parted her lips to speak once more, "W-Why did you kiss me?" She called softly once more.

A scoff could be heard from him as he turned his body, head turned as he looked over his shoulder. "You keep me curious, Granger." He called in return before walking off, leaving her stunned and silent.

Standing there, she raised a hand to her lips, fingertips grazing the chapped skin. A small smile formed on her lips as her eyes focused on the spot that Draco had previously been. This was definitely going to be one hell of a year.


End file.
